Make Me Stronger
by M. Redfox
Summary: Lucy would never be called weak in the guild, but that doesn't prevent herself from calling herself so. One day, Lucy decides to train and get strong enough to even go up against Erza! After a meeting with her Spirits, she figures out a plan to get stronger. But can her guild mates bear the possibility they might not see Lucy for a while? Pairings: NaLu, GruVia, GaLe, JeRza
1. Chapter 1

~I'm really sorry if this sucks XD

Reviews would be awesome! Thanks!~

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Fairy Tail, or else my ships would be sailing already.

Nobody ever called Lucy Heartfilia weak, because it simply was not true. Lucy has not been able to show her full potential, but the chasms of power within her soul were most definitely present. The guild all felt and knew of how powerful she could be and never missed an opportunity to tell her.

Despite what everyone says, Lucy still felt weaker than the rest. Since there is no limit when it comes to magic, she had decided...why not strive to increase it? Lucy knew she had to train hard to achieve her goal, but what or who could give her the vast amount of power that she desired?

Lucy

I can't shake this feeling off, I feel like a burden to my team. The Grand Magic Games really did a number on how I feel about my magic power. I lost both of my matches, even though one was as a result of Raven Tail's cheating, I still can't help but feel guilty that I couldn't even take Minerva down. My teammates reassured me that it was fine because Minerva was Sabertooth's equivalent of Erza but still...

One day I want to be stronger than Erza(Or at least an even match to her!) It's ambitious, but I will achieve it!

After a long talk with my Celestial Spirits, I decided I needed to train. I asked Grandpa Crux the best place for me to work in and after several moments of him thinking(and actually sleeping...) he told me to go Shirotsume Town and work up in the mountains and woods. "Why so isolated Grandpa Crux?"

"Because you may or may not meet someone there who will help train you, Miss Lucy. If the person is there or shows up within 27 minutes, you will stay with them for 3 years exactly and when 3 years is up, you will have the power you desire." I nod, but Grandpa Crux continues still, "But be warned Lucy, if they do not show up after 27 minutes, you will not be able to train with them and will have to remain in Magnolia for the rest of your life. Another opportunity will not arise so I suggest you risk this one, Miss Lucy."

"I am willing." I say to myself proudly. I start to pack a lot of my stuff, three years is a long time! It suddenly dawns on me that I won't be able to see the people of Fairy Tail during that time...

"Hey Luce, why are you packing?" I screamed as I realized Natsu had broken into my apartment again...

"NATSU! Use the door next time!" I screamed as I threw something at him.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question Lucy." Natsu's tone had gotten serious.

"I tell you later..."

"Tell me now Lucy!" Dammit, he's yelling at me! I could feel my anger bubbling, I hate when Natsu patronizes me like this.

"I'll tell you when I get to the guild, Natsu." I said irritation. Natsu's serious face had disappeared and his adorable smile had returned.

"Okay, Luce! Then how 'bout we head to the guild right now!" I was about to reply when Natsu grabbed my arm and ran out of my apartment to Magnolia's most famous guild Fairy Tail.

~In Fairy Tail~

"Tell me nooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Natsu whined like a child. I huffed and was about to tell him of my plan when the rest of Team Natsu had come over.

"Tell him what?" Gray asked as he nonchalantly stripped.

"Yeah Lushy, tell us! Do you liiiiiiike someone?" Happy asked teasingly rolling his i's. I shot him a glare.

"Shut up both of you!" Erza announced as she shoved aside Gray and Happy. "Now tell us!" Erza demanded with a curious glint in her eyes.

I let out a deep breath and announced, "I'm going to leave Fairy Tail for three years to train." I watched as Team Natsu processed what I had announced. I saw Natsu clench his fist.

"Listen, if some bastard called you weak, I will burn him to ashes!" Natsu's serious aura had returned, Gray and Erza stood by with looks of approval etched on their faces.

"No, thank you for the concern but this is for my own personal gain, I want to get stronger. I want to be able to bring something to our team, I want to be able to bring something to our guild.

If we ever go back into the Grand Magic Games, I want to be able to win for Fairy Tail. And the most ambitious of them all: I even want to be strong enough to be able to go up against Erza of all people." I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "I love you all so much but you don't understand how it feels when you feel like a burden who can't fight for herself. I am so grateful that you all have stuck out for me in the past 7 years but, now it's my turn to train to be able to defend you like you've defended me."

The tears started to flow steadily.

"I SWEAR I WILL GET STRONGER OR MY NAME ISN'T LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Once I finished my statement, I looked to the faces of my nakama. They all were smiling or starting to tear up a little. Then simultaneously, all the members of Fairy Tail turned their hands and pointed to the sky. Fairy Tail's symbol of respect, their symbol of family, their symbol of their love.

I beamed so brightly in my smile, my family was proud of me for once.

~End of Chapter 1~

AN: I hope it wasn't too bad XD!

Anyways, this is my first chapter and I really wanted to get something out on Wattpad and Fanfiction. Reviews and constructive criticism is amazing! No flames please...

Thanks,

M. Redfox

Follow me:

•Wattpad: oellezy_nahh227

•Instagram: .back

•Twitter: Nhoenig1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow updating! I promise to try and develop a regular schedule! Also, I apologize for the slow story progression! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise my ships would be sailing!**

**Here it is as promised, Chapter 2! Sorry if it sucks(and has spelling/grammar errors)... :**

Fairy Tail decided they wanted to throw me a party before I went to train. It wasn't a huge celebration, but it was a time I get to spend on with my friends before I left.

The girls; Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna and Bisca were all talking to me at the bar.

"So Lu-Chan, how long are you going to be gone?" Levy asked out of the blue, my smile turned into a small frown.

"Three years." I saw all the girls sigh, they were all going to miss me so much. "Grandpa Crux told me that was how long I had to be away to get the strength I desired."

"Ah... Well, you'll come back right?" I chuckled a little.

"Of course I will, I can't wait to get back. I'm going to leave tomorrow if you'd like to join me at the train station." The girls all nodded in agreement.

In the background I noticed Natsu sulking at a table. Gajeel and Gray approached him.

"Hey Flame Ass, why are you sulking at a party?" Gray asked as he was taking his shirt off. I sweatdropped a little...

"Geezus Salamander, you're killin' the mood!" Gajeel teased. Natsu still remained silent. This was very unusual for him.

After several moments of awkward silence with Gajeel and Gray, Natsu spoke up, "Lucy's gonna leave for a long time." He replied in a sad tone. My eyes widen at his response.

Gajeel laughed at his response, "What are we? A bunch'a girls gossipin' about our feelings? Man up, Salamander!" Kurogane went flying through the air.

"How you like it Gajeel? If someone you cared about was leaving?" Natsu stormed out of the guild hall.

"I'll be right back everyone!" I told the girls. I ran outside to check on Natsu. He wasn't in the alley way or at the park, so that left one more place... My apartment.

I quietly knocked on my bedroom door. "Natsu..." No answer.

I walk in to find him sitting on my bed. "Why do you have to go, Luce?" He had a sullen look on his face.

"I want to get stronger Natsu... I no longer want to be a burden for the rest of the guild."

"You don't have to get stronger, you can stay!" Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, I've never seen him like this.

"Natsu, I'll be back in 3 years, can't you want that long?" He sighed.

"I guess... Maybe Happy and I can find something to train for as well." I smiled.

"If you do that I'll be back before you even know it." He gave me his signature smile and I melted a little(I might be kind of, sort of really drunk).

"Where will you be training, Luigi, hic?" Natsu must've been hammered as well.

"Shirotsume town, the place where we had our first job!" It made me feel warm thinking of that time.

"Good, then I could visit you sometime!" I nodded and then we sat there in silence for a few minutes. My memory was getting blurry.

All I remember was, "I love you, Lucy." And then the rest of the night was a blur.

~The morning after~

I woke up to find myself asleep next to Natsu, and with nothing on... Well shit!

"Morning Luce!" Natsu finally woke up with a sleepy grin across his face. "What happened last night?" He laid his head back down on my chest. Oh, I forgot he has no boundaries.

"Welll, we sort of..." He looked at me dazed and confused. "Umm, we did the you-know-what..." Still nothing!

"What's that?" He asked so innocently. I sighed, he's so frustrating sometimes!

"Never mind!" I looked over at the time, 7:30! I have to get on the train at 9! "Dammit, I have to get ready Natsu!" He still looked confused. "Well don't look!" He blushed then turned away.

I quickly put my clothes on and finished gathering all my stuff for the next three years. It occurred to me that I forgot about my apartment, who was going to pay for it? "I forgot about my apartment!"

"Me and happy can take care of it!" It was a recipe for disaster but it seemed like the only option at the moment.

An hour later I was at the train station with Natsu following behind me. The rest of the guild was there too.

"Lu-chan! We missed you at the rest of the party!" I remembered that I forgot to go back!

"Oh, sorry! I went home and got a headache and then fell asleep." Meaning I went home and slept with someone. Everyone nodded in understanding.

My train had arrived and I said my goodbyes to everyone. Everyone was going to be so sad, it broke my heart.

Last but not least, was Natsu and Happy. "I'm gonna miss you Lushy!" Happy cried will hugging me tight.

"Natsu..." Natsu surprised me by hiding his face in my face while he cried a little.

"I'm gonna miss you Lucy, please come back soon." I let him cry on my shoulder for a second. Then he pulled back and smiled at me. I was then ready to board my train.

Through the window I saw him mouth, "I love you, Lucy." I waved goodbye one last time and began my long journey.

**Omg so Lucy and Natsu totally slept together omg! So that's chapter 2, again... Sorry if it sucked and sorry for the slow progression in the story!**

**Thanks for reading ****（≧∇≦）**

**-M. Redfox**

**Follow me on...**

**Instagram: &amp; _ _ (FT fan account)**

**Twitter: nhoenig1**

**Wattpad: oellezy_nahh227**


End file.
